Retailers are continually evolving product displays in hopes of discovering more effective and visually attractive means for displaying products to potential consumers. The retail display of artwork, for example, signs, paintings, photographs, etc., offered for retail sale presents specific challenges since the planar nature of the artwork provides no edge surface sufficient to independently support the artwork on a display shelf or other horizontal fixture. Consequently, planar artwork is typically displayed for retail sale hanging from a support rod or in a flip-stack grouping.